


Limited Government

by used_songs



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Amnesty Round 12, Prompt 102 Deja vuSeason 6





	Limited Government

She straightened her shoulders, a phantom ache in the small of her back. “I’m ready,” she said quietly.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
She nodded her head slowly, mindful of the pain. “Claire needs to understand that this is not how we do business in the United States of America.”  
  
“It’s dangerous. She’s dangerous.”  
  
“No one is above the law.” She smiled, just a little. “I’m going to remind her of the oath she took, to protect and defend.”  
  
“You really think we can win?”  
  
“We have to. If we love this country, we have to win.”


End file.
